EuroMusic Song Contest 10
The EuroMusic Song Contest 10 was the tenth edition of the EuroMusic Song Contest. The host country was The Netherlands, that won the last edition, with the song Kisses and Dancin'. It was the first time that The Netherlands hosted this contest. It was the first contest with a semi final. At the end of the final, it was clear that Germany won this edition. It was their second victory in the contest. Norway became surprisingly second followed by Denmark. The Netherlands became last. It was the first time that the hostcountry ended in the last place. Location After the Dutch victory in the previous edition, the AVROTROS announced that they will host the tenth edition. They said to choose a host venue, through a selection. All interested cities could sign up at the AVROTROS. The broadcaster said that the venue has to have at least a capacity of 7.000 people. The cities Amsterdan and Rotterdam applied. Amsterdam tried to win the bid of selecting "Ziggo Dome", were Rotterdam tried with the "Rotterdam Ahoy". Here you can see the cities and venues who where intrested to host the contest. Host venue The EBU announced that the "Ziggo Dome" was chosen as host venue for both the semi-finals as the grand final. Later on, AVROTROS said that they took the decision together with the EBU. Format Number of participants Since the seventh edition the EBU announced to put a maximum at the number of participants. In the seventh and eighth edition, eighteen countries were able to participate. The Dutch broadcaster announced that they would be ready to host both a semi final and a grand final. Later on, the EBU announced that the 10th edition, would be one with a semi final and a grand final. Running order There are specific rules about how a country gets his running order. The host country will have a random number. The rest of the countries will be split in to groups (first- and second half). This will happen fully random. After, a team will create a running order. Song Each country sends one song to the contest. There are no rules about the language of the song, but the song can't be longer than five minutes. Voting rules After that all the participating countries have sang their song, each single country awards a set of points. The country who gets the most amount of points wins the contest. If two or more countries receive the same number of points, the country that received from the mst countries points, will be ranked higher. If that is also the same, then the country who have the highest rank of a country, will be ranked higher. Semi Final Final Scoreboard Semi-final 12 points Below is a summary of all 12 points received: Final https://scorewiz.eu/scoreboard/view/262768/euromusic-song-contest-10---grand-final-amsterdam 12 points Below is a summary of all 12 points received: Other Countries Debuting countries * Croatia - When the EBU published the list of participants, it was clear that they would make their debut in the contest. * Estonia - When the EBU published the list of participants, it was clear that they would make their debut in the contest. * Hungary - When the EBU published the list of participants, it was clear that they would make their debut in the contest. * Romania - When the EBU published the list of participants, it was clear that they would make their debut in the contest. * Russia - When the EBU published the list of participants, it was clear that they would make their debut in the contest. * Slovenia - When the EBU published the list of participants, it was clear that they would make their debut in the contest. Returning countries * Cyprus - After a break of one edition, they decided to return to the contest. * Turkey - After a break of one edition, they decided to return to the contest. Withrawing countries * Monaco - The Monégasque broadcaster TMC, announced to withraw from the competition. The last place from the last edition, and the financial difficulties, were the reason of the decision.